citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian Angel - Communications
http://www.talklikeapirate.com/partykit/tlapdbanner2.gif Yarrr! 19th September 2005 is International Talk Like A Pirate Day! Go to www.talklikeapirate.com for more information Avast There!!! 18th September 2005 by The Artist(etc) ' New Stamp Announced!' http://img395.imageshack.us/img395/6741/kingdannystampiou7ho.jpg A new stamp has just been issued by the Glories' candidate for Postmaster General. It is the second stamp in a series to be announced in the coming weeks, and for the first time features King Danny 1 in full regalia. Future issues are expected to feature popular Pirate, Cap'n Jim, and leaders of the main political parties. 27th August 2005 - Now with the new IOU Currency! 2nd September 2005 ' The Country's First Stamp' The Country released its first stamp on 19th August 2005. http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/7168/stamp8wj.jpg Suggested by (and featuring) Prettyontheinside, the stamp was put together (in about 5 minutes!) by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsThePrimeMinister, who is the Glories' prospective Postmaster General. Here's an interview by newcitizen with TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsTheRealPrimeMinister (NB: He is considering changing this to PostmasterGeneral if The Glories are elected and he can officially assume this post). YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED... How do you see the postal service working in the new country? It depends on how the country develops: since it is located in one flat, the infrastructure should be fairly straightforward - we'd probably only need one Postman, and he could sort the letters on the kitchen table. There could, however, be a worldwide market in terms of stamp collectors, and that may lead to heavy demands for our stamps. Since most communication is currently performed over the Internet, I think that it is the external Stamp Market that would be the major factor. I am working on an idea for local Air Mail using some paper plane designs... What do you think of the first stamp? I'm really pleased with it. As soon as I saw the original photo, I thought it looked like it was made to be a stamp - the subject matter, proportions and framing were just right. I think it represents the people of our new Nation in a very positive way, showing two of our citizens happy and smiling. I believe it makes an important statement that our FIRST stamp does NOT show King Danny (except as a small inset picture like Queen Elizabeth II on UK stamps) or any of the people in power or claiming power, just citizens(and I wouldn't call them "ordinary" as I don't think this description fits any of our citizens). Do you have any other ideas for the stamps of other denominations? Yes, I think there should be a stamp showing King Danny in his full regalia (!), and if The Glories win the Election, as I hope they do, Lady Reblet should feature on one. There has also been a suggestion that we have a Floast Stamp, but I have yet to see a picture of high enough quality to use...I suspect that Cap'n Jim of the Pirates would also be a popular choice. Regarding the Denomination issue, we have a little problem here at the moment in that the currency has not yet been decided: I have gambled on whatever it is being divided into Cents, and 25C seemed a reasonable figure to go with. There has been a suggestion that this may actually force the issue when it comes to deciding the exchange rate against other currencies - the 25C stamp would suggest something close to parity with the Pound. What do you think of the country/program/concept? I think it is brilliant! Where do you see it going in the future? I really don't know. As far as I am aware, this has never been done anywhere before. I can't see it just stopping dead, there are so many people involved. If nothing else, I am sure that there will be genuine lessons for politicians in the UK and around the world, particularly about interaction between governments and people, and about democracy and how to make politics interesting and even - dare I say it - fun! If you have any comments to make, our LETTERS PAGE is here http://citizensrequired.wikicities.com/wiki/The_Guardian_Angel_-_Your_Letters INTERNET SAFETY - A REAL-LIFE PITFALL by newcitizen 22.8.05 At the London Citizens Meet on Friday 19 August 2005, it was rather surprising to all when a young man turned up with a friend and began espousing extremely virulent racist views. It was just as surprising when he began talking about paedophilia. He was snubbed and ignored, as naturally no-one wanted to reward his attention-seeking behaviour. He subsequently told people that he was a researcher from the BBC, researching paedophilia on the internet. Everyone realised that this was hardly likely - he had no ID and the whole idea was completely far-fetched. This person has now popped up, today, on a London Meet thread, with a log-in name suggesting that he was a BBC researcher. His first post was EXTREMELY offensive, and possibly libellous, and he was rapidly reported for the post (and for posing as a BBC researcher). The post was removed by the BBC within minutes. Throughout the day, he has been posting in a variety of different guises on that thread, and has also been impersonating others on the thread by signing on in a name almost identical to other, genuine, posters, except for the reversal of 2 letters. Luckily, he is easily spotted - when his name is clicked, it soon reveals that his first and only posts are from today, on that particular thread. But it does go to show how careful everyone should ALWAYS be when using the internet - you never know who is out there! Last updated 23/08/05. ---- Return to The Guardian Angel